


haven't found a drop of life

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J-josh? I'm scared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	haven't found a drop of life

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write something longer again but I dont have any fucking ideas

"J-josh? I'm scared."

 

"Please just wait until I'm there. It'll be okay, baby boy. Just don't do anything until I'm there." 

 

"I'm sorry, Josh."

 

"No no no, Tyler! Please don't apologise, please don't-"

 

The line went dead. 

 

"Tyler? Tyler?!"

 

The brown haired boy closed his eyes, letting out a loud sob. 

 

"I'm sorry, Josh," he cried, slamming his foot onto the gas pedal and watching as water filled his car. 

 

He closed his eyes and waited.


End file.
